Pinkie Pie
|shows = My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic |games = My Little Pony (mobile game) |books = The Elements of Harmony Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie |comics = My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Legends of Magic |voice = Janyse Jaud (generation 3) Andrea Libman Shannon Chan Kent (speaking) |designer = Lauren Faust |inspiration = Pinkie Pie from generation 3 Surprise from generation 1 |fullname = Pinkamena Diane Pie The Cutie Mark Chronicles Hearthbreakers and the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! |alias = Pink Stinkie Pie Pinkius Piecus Spitty Pie (by Spike Pinkie Winkie Mare Do Well Chancellor Puddinghead Pinkie Responsibility Pie Fili-Second Pinkamena Serious Pie Ponka Po Drinkie Pie Ms. Pie Pinkie Bow Pink Pony (by the yaks in Yak Yakistan)Sprinkle Pie P. Alliteration Pie Little Cotton-Candy Hair Pink Petunia Pi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |affiliations = Mane 6 School of Friendship |home = Equestria |family = |pets = Gummy (alligator) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Spreading joy and happiness, hosting parties, her friends |dislikes = Arguing with her friends, ponies down or upset |powers = Cooking Friendship magic Laughter representation "Pinkie Sense" |personality = Bubbly, energetic, kind, considerate, friendly, optimistic, cheerful, brave, heroic, cheerful|appearance = Pink pony with curly, hot pink mane and tail, light pink coat, light blue eyes, long black eyelashes|occupation = Part-time worker at Sugar Cube Corner's Teacher of laughter at the School of Friendship|alignment = Good|goal = To spread joy and happiness to other individuals. (succeeding) To protect Equestria from the threats of Evil|possessions = Her party canon|quote = "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited because I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who could top that?"|love interests = Cheese Sandwhich (boyfriend)|fate = Marries Cheese Sandwich and has a daughter.}} Pinkie Pie is one of the seven main protagonists of the television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She always likes to spread joy and happiness throughout all of Equestria and throwing parties. She gained her cutie mark after throwing a party that her family enjoyed. Background Pinkie Pie comes from the Pie family, who are a family of rock farmers. She got her cutie mark after throwing a party for her family and spreading joy. She brought a smile on her family's faces. That was her talent: bringing joy and laughter to others. As a filly, Pinkie also was told by her grandmother tales of a pool that would create a duplicate and another advice: to laugh in the face of danger. Pinkie also may be related to Applejack and her entire family. Concept and Creation Pinkie Pie was not always going to be Pinkie Pie in the television series. She was actually going to be a pegasus named Surprise, a white pegasus from the original first generation, who served as inspiration for Lauren Faust Faust, Lauren (29 Nov 2013). (SURPRISE!!! A Pegasus inspired Pinkie Pie. Twitter.. Instead, Pinkie Pie was changed to the one from the previous generations. She was originally going to be a pegasus when it was abandoned when her name was Surprise. She was changed to an Earth pony and her wings were given to Fluttershy. Pinkie's mane and tail "poofing up" when she's happy and going flat when she's sad was conceived by Jim Miller for The Cutie Mark Chronicles and repeated in future episodes by James Wootton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDcOKL-4VCI&t=51m10s Faust said that when the show was being developed, she encouraged the crew to keep the "wacky gags" exclusive to PinkieFaust, Lauren (2011), Exclusive Season 1 retrospective interview / Q&A for Equestria Daily Archived locally Official description To'' say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way'' Personality Pony is a bubbly, cheerful pony who can bring a smile to about anyone. She usually goes around to spread joy and happiness to ponies who have been sad and miserable. It is her special talent, which is how she got her cutie mark. At first, Pinkie used to have a boring life farming rocks, but after seeing the rainboom caused by a future best friend, she became happy and optimistic. She usually dislikes to see when anyone is sadden or when they are grumpy. She is also the freest of free spirits, acting on her whims and likes to give off laughter along the way. This was shown during their time in the Everfree Forest in "Friendship is Magic, part 2," where she laughed at the faces of the terrifying trees and convinced her other friends (who were frightened by the faces) to laugh as well. She is also very exuberant, being hyperactive, quirky, and outgoing. She excitedly welcomed Twilight to Ponyville when she first sees her. She is also the light-hearted in the serious situations. For example, she was the only one who drowned herself in chocolate rain and eating the cotton candy that Discord was wreaking in "The Return of Harmony." She also was laughing when Discord was standing and dancing on Twilight's head in the window they were looking at when the Mane 6 and Princess Celestia confronted him in the same episode. When Discord hypnotized her, Pinkie was in the exact opposite of herself: mean-spirited and finding nothing fun. However, when she was back to herself thanks to Twilight reversing Discord's spell, Pinkie just laughed it off because she was turning grey. There was a time when Pinkie would just jump to conclusions, as seen when she blamed all the bakers in the room for eating the cake that the Cakes made for the cooking competition in Canterlot. However, Twilight helps Pinkie learn that you should never jump to conclusions or you might hurt another person's feelings. Physical Appearance Pinkie is a beautiful, young pony with light pink coat, and a pink mane and tail. She has blue eyes and long eye lashes. Her cutie mark is three baloons, which the two on the end are light blue and the middle balloon was a light yellow. As a human, she is tall, has pink skin and pink hair. Abilities * Spreading joy: 'Pinkie has the ability to make anybody smile. She usually does this by throwing a party and lifting everyone's spirits * '"Pinkie Sense": '''Pinkie has the ability to predict or sense when something in the near future is going to happen by her tail twitching. The Ponyville residents always believe her, according to Applejack. Twilight Sparkle was briefly unconvinced. * '''Cooking: Pinkie can cook, shown when she in fact works at Sugar Cube Corner. * Skating: Pinkie states she's been skating since she "was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie." It was impressive to Twilight when she saw Pinkie performing it. * Musical ability: In addition to her spreading joy and happiness, Pinkie is also well-versed in music, as she is an exceptionally talented singer. She can also play multiple instruments at a time, shown in the episode, "Magical Duel.". * '''Friendship maigc: '''Together with her friends, Pinkie and her firends' strongest magic is their friendship magic together. Together, they use the elements of harmony to defeat dangerous foes such as Nightmare Moon and Discord. * '''Memory: '''Pinkie also has an excellent memory, as she knew everyone in Ponyville and remembered everyone's birthday. Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" Trivia *Pinkie breaks the fourth wall more than the other Mane 6 members. For example, Pinkie talked to the viewers at the end of the season 1 premiere and also shaking her head "no" to the audience when she said it was not easy keeping Cadence's pregnancy a secret from Twilight while also telling Cadence it wasn't hard."The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows" *According to Discord, Pinkie's element, laughter, is his favorite. "The Return of Harmony, part 2" Gallery Mane 6 by mihaaaa-d460h6x.png|Pinkie and the Mane 6 Pinkie_Pie_ID_S4E11.png the mane six and spike.jpg mane six and Spike.png PinkiePieHiRes.png pinki pi.png pinkie and apple hugging.png c6a4083008f0adb4fdb519bc3e3d9bcd.png Hi_i_m_pinkie_pie_by_sharydow-d5e3iro.png c97944750ce2c0f414aafac53b242f6f.png Mane6.jpg Flawless song.jpg Mane 6 and spike by marydrawsxanimash-d59soub.png Mane Six no background.png Mane six 3.png Twilight friends S1E02.png MLP Mane 6.jpg Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png References Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Ponies Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Female characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters Category:Book characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Spouses